Girls Night Out
by imasmartcookie
Summary: Marley, Kitty, Sugar, Tina and Brittany go clubbing for a Girls Night Out. A drunk Kitty tells Jake about Marley's crush on him. When all her friends get drunk and Marley doesn't want them to drive but Kitty tells her to find her own way home, and Jake offers her a ride home.


_**New one shot. Escaping should be updated tonight or tomorrow and Be Mine Forever should be up before Saturday. Reviews please :) and if you haven't read Be Mine Forever or Escaping or any other of my stories please do so. Oh and to the guest who asked about Vodka and Stars, if you are reading this. I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated that in a while I think it's going to be a two shot and I'm going to finish it soon. Also about Pulling Apart and Coming Together a new chapter should be coming soon also. I'm hoping too have all this weekend. Go read my other stories and review :)**_

* * *

"I don't know about this, Kitty."  
"Oh come on, Marley. It's girls night out and you need something hot to wear. I'll pay for it, because there is no way that we are going out with the girls in something that you usually wear."  
"I just don't think that I need something new."  
"Why are you objecting if I'm paying? And because I'm paying I get to have an opinion on your outfit."  
"I'm not wearing something I'm uncomfortable in."  
"We are going to push you out of your comfort zone, just a little."  
Kitty dragged Marley past a couple more store in the mall and into one that Marley already didn't like the look of.  
"Kitty, do we have to go in here?"  
"This store is great! Plus, they have dresses that will make your bod look smokin."  
"Fine."  
Marley followed Kitty to a rack in the store, she watched as Kitty made faces at dresses as she pushed them aside. Kitty repeated the process as she walked around the store, until Kitty turned to her and handed her a ton of dresses.  
"Go try these on."  
"Okay." Marley walked into a dressing room and tried on one of the many dresses. The dress was loose and Marley felt comfortable, the black fabric with glitter scattered on it made Marley feel like it could draw too much attention. She stepped out of the dressing room and saw Kitty sitting on a stool reading a magazine. She glanced up when she heard the door to the dressing room open.  
"Turn." Kitty made a spinning motion with her fingers.  
Marley turned slowly as she heard Kitty make a noise. "So is this the one?"  
"No, it doesn't make your figure come out. Go try another."  
Marley sighed heavily as she walked back into the dressing room. She tried on all types of dresses in a ton of different colors. Kitty though some were okay, but she never decided on one because she always found something wrong with it. Marley put on the last dress and looked at herself in the mirror, she knew that Kitty would find something wrong with it. Marley stepped out of the dressing room and repeated what she had done each time she tried on a dress, she turned and stayed in each turing position for a few seconds.  
"This isn't it either!" Marley could tell Kitty was getting frustrated.  
"There aren't any dresses her that are going to work for me. Can't we go somewhere else?"  
Marley watched as Kitty stood up and walked up to a worker, she couldn't hear what she was saying but she figured Kitty was requesting to get a dress down from the wall because she pointed to something across the store. Marley went back into the dressing room toget out of the dress when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Marley, you in there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Here. Try this one." Kitty handed Marley a dress over the top of the door.  
Marley put on the dress, it was a deep red color that Marley liked but as she looked in the mirror she felt uncomfortable. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves, it was so tight she thought that it was going to squeeze her so hard she would explode.  
"Did you put it on yet?" Kitty called through the door.  
"Yes, but Kitty I don't think this dress is the right dress."  
"Just come out here and let me be the judge of that."  
Marley walked out of the dressing room and Kitty smiled. "That's the one."  
"Are you sure. It's really tight and I'm not sure I'm really comfortable in this."  
"Marley your bod looks great, and this dress makes your almost nonexistent boobs look great. All the guys are going to want you."  
"I don't want all the guys to want me."  
"Yeah, yeah I know the whole "I like this one guy but he doesn't like me" thing. But, come on if Jake saw you in that dress, he would want you."  
"I never said anything about Jake."  
"You didn't need to. I see the way you look at each other, I just think he doesn't think you like him."  
"Is he going to be there tonight?" Marley really did like Jake and in a way she wanted him to see her in that dress, she knew Kitty went to places Jake did and it was one of the very few reasons she was going.  
"I heard he goes there a lot. Maybe you two could hookup."  
"I'm not that type of girl."  
"Whatever. I'll go pick you out a pair of heels, go change. When you're done come to the cash register."  
Kitty walked away and Marley walked back into the dressing room to change. Once she did, she walked over to Kitty who had picked out a pair of red high heels for her to wear. Marley handed the dress over to the cashier and grabbed the bag from her once Kitty paid, then Marley and Kitty were walking back to Kitty's car.  
"I would totally help you get ready for tonight but Sugar andTina are having a dress crisis. We'll pick you up around 8. Curl your hair, lightly and wear darker makeup than usual."  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
"A club, and before you panic, I have your fake ID and you don't have to drink if you don't want to. Now let's get you home so you can get ready."  
Kitty drove Marley home and when Marley got into her house she went upstairs. She was thankful her mom was preparing tomorrows lunch so she wouldn't be home until after she left. She wasn't really one to go to a club, but Marley was lonely and the girls from glee would be there so it shouldn't be a big deal. Marley knew one thing for sure though; there was no way she was going to drink. Marley took a shower and got dressed, then she curled her hair. After she was completely ready she looked in the mirror, she still thought the dress was a little short and tight. But, Kitty said it looked good and made her body looke nice so she ignored the thought and walked downstairs to wait for Kitty. She grabbed her phone and a small clutch before her phone vibrated, showing that she had gotten a text from Kitty.  
"Be there in five mins. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Marley waited for moment until she heard Kitty's car beep outside. She walked to the car and saw Sugar, Brittany, and Tina in back, she wished Unique wasn't sick that way she would have someone who wouldn't drink with her.  
"You look bitchin' Marley. I feel proud of myself for picking the dress."  
"Thanks."  
Kitty drove for twenty minutes and Marley knew they were downtown, because she saw some buildings she recognized. Kitty pulled into a parking lot and took an open spot near the front of the building. They all got out of the car and walked in after showing some man their ID's. Kitty immediately went to the bar with Sugar while Tina and Brittany went to dance. Marley looked around the club and saw Jake, he was dancing with some girl that Marley didn't know. She stopped looking at him and walked across the club to an empty bar stool and sat down, a man came up to her and sat next to her.  
"Hello there, lovely lady." The young man smiled charmingly at Marley.  
"Hi."  
"I'm Adam. What's your name?"  
"Marley."  
"Such a pretty name. Well, Marley would you care to dance?"  
"Sure."  
Adam put his hand out for Marley to grab and she took it. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing. Marley saw Jake dancing still and he looked at her and smiled. At first it was completely innocent until Adam started to grab Marley and tried to bring her closer to him. After a few minutes of struggling, Adam finally got Marley closer to him and he kissed her neck. Marley told him to stop and after he continued she pushed him off of her with force.  
"I asked you to stop."  
"Bitch." Adam walked away and started dancing with another girl and Marley walked back to the bar, a bartender walked over to her.  
"Can I get you anything miss?"  
"No, thank you."  
"Let me know if you want anything."  
Marley offered a smile and just sat there for a while. Jake came over and sat next to her.  
"Hey, Marls. What are you doing here?"  
"Girls night out, not something I'm fond of but I never have any fun so I came."  
"I saw you dancing, was that guy giving you any trouble?"  
"A little but I'm a big girl I can handle it."  
"Well, if you ever need me to punch any idiot, I'll be more than happy to do so."  
Marley laughed and looked at Jake. "Thanks, but I don't think you should punch anyone."  
Jake smiled. "The offer is still there if you want it. You look hot tonight, I'm sure a ton of guys will be all over you."  
Marley blushed. "I don't know about that, this dress doesn't exactly make me feel pretty."  
"You're not pretty, you're beautiful and that dress only makes that beauty stand out."  
Marley blushed again and a drunk Sugar ran over to her from the dance floor.  
"Hey, Marley you gotta come dance with us. Oh, hey Jake you can come too."  
Sugar dragged Marley and Jake to the middle of the crowd and Marley saw Kitty dancing with some random guy, Tina dancing with Brittany and Sugar looking for a guy to dance with. Jake turned to look at Marley and smiled.  
"Care to dance, Miss Rose?"  
"Okay." Marley and Jake started dancing, and after a while Marley had to use the restroom so she told Jake she would be back and started walking towards it when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her to an empty hallway. She looked up and saw Adam.  
"Get away from me."  
Adam ignored her and kissed her on the lips, she pushed him away and slapped him.  
"I told you to get away from me." Marley started crying and walked over to the bar.  
Kitty was still dancing when she saw Jake, she walked over to him.  
"Where's Marley?"  
"Restroom."  
"Look Puckerman, I may be a bitch to her sometimes but she's my friend. Don't break her heart."  
"She doesn't like me like that."  
Kitty laughed. "Are you kidding me? She's crazy about you and you are crazy about her, just don't hurt her."  
Kitty walked away and started to dance with another guy. Jake thought about what she said and couldn't believe Marley actually liked him. When they were together or would hang out they would flirt but he didn't think she meant it. Jake saw Marley walk to the bar and he thought she looked a little upset so he walked over to her and that's when he saw her running mascara.  
"Marls, are you okay?"  
"No, not really."  
"What's wrong?"  
"That idiot."  
"Do you want me to go punch him for you?"  
Marley laughed and stood up. "No, thank you though. I could taste the alcohol on his breath so I don't think it would be a fair fight."  
"He kissed you?" Jake was getting angry.  
"It's fine, I slapped him so I think I win."  
Jake hugged her and grabbed a napkin, then he started wiping her mascara off. "Thanks."  
"Anytime."  
Kitty rushed over with the other girls, all who were obviously drunk.  
"There you are Marley. We've been looking all over for you, you ready to go?"  
"Kitty you're drunk."  
"So, I drive better after a couple drinks anyway."  
"Kitty, you can't drive like this."  
"I can do whatever I want. Find your own way home."  
Kitty, Sugar, Tina and Brittany left Marley standing there with Jake.  
"I really hope they get home safe."  
"What about you? They were your ride weren't they?"  
"I'll just call my mom or a cab."  
"No, no. I can take you home."  
"You don't have to do that."  
"It's final. I'm taking you home, let's go."  
"Thank you."  
Jake led Marley out of the club and to his car, Jake drove to Marley's house and Marley stepped out of the car. "You can come in if you want to."  
Jake smiled and got out of the car. "Okay."  
He followed Marley into the house and took note that her mom wasn't home yet. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
Marley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "No thank you."  
Marley walked back into the livingroom and sat down with Jake. "Thank you for bringing me home."  
"You're welcome. Are you okay after everything that happened earlier at the club with that guy."  
"I guess. It was just a little weird, he basically forced himself on me."  
"I wish I would've punched him." Jake balled his hand into a fist.  
Marley grabbed Jake's hand to calm him down. "It's okay. I'll make sure not to wear something like this again."  
"Why? You look great."  
"Thank you, but what's the point if the guy I like hasn't noticed me yet." Marley said while looking at Jake.  
"I think he has." Jake scooted closer to Marley and put his hand on her cheek.  
Jake leaned in and gently kissed Marley. "He's definitely noticed you."  
"How did you know I was talking about you?"  
"A very drunk Kitty may have let something slip when you went to the restroom."  
"Remind me to thank her tomorrow."

Marley kissed Jake again.


End file.
